Maple Tomatoes
by Little-Retard
Summary: When Romano mistakes Canada for an intruder at a World Meeting, will love blossom and friendships bloom? Will Canada finally be able to sit down and not be sat upon?


**Hey, everyone, I'm here with another story for my good friend, Jordan Banana Phant (he actually got an account in that name).**

**This is going to be a weird ride everyone. Hold on. I don't own Hetalia: Axis Powers.**

**Human and country names are used.**

* * *

World meetings sucked. Nothing really got done; most of the meeting was filled with arguing and people chatting amongst themselves. It was like a big grouping of friends coming together every week.

Matthew never saw the point in it.

Matthew went to every meeting. Why? He didn't know. He never got to talk, he always got sat on by Russia, and no one even knew he was there. He was seriously considering not showing up.

A loud bell began to ring, and everybody cheered. The end of the meeting. Inwardly, Matthew sighed in satisfaction. He did so outwardly after Russia stood, the large weight leaving his body. Canada sighed. Why did he attend these meetings?

After everyone left the room, Canada stood and began to gather his belongings. As he finished gathering all his papers and putting them into his leather suitcase, he began to silently scour the room for his polar bear, Kumajiro. Upon finding him in by the door sleeping, he walked towards the door, quietly pondering about what he might have for dinner that night.

Probably pancakes.

As he reached the door, he set down his suitcase, intent on picking up his animal and then retrieving his suitcase. This, however, did not go over as well as he planned it to go.

Large hands gripped his forearms and pushed him against the door. He let out a very unmanly squeak as his back hit the door, his large violet eyes widening in response. Violet clashed with cinnamon.

"Who are you, and what are you doing here?" A rough Italian voice asked, one that Canada realized to be Romano, the eldest of the Italian Brothers, Southern Italy. He remembered this Italian also had a thing for violence. Canada squeaked.

"I-I'm Canada..," Matthew stuttered out softly, his eyes staring right into narrowed cinnamon. He took a moment to realize how very nice those eyes looked... no! He should not be thinking about how nice another guy's eyes looked when he was pinning him against the wall... holding him hostage... oh, the things he would let that sculpted body do to him... No! What was he thinking?!

Romano scrutinized the petite man, letting his eyes roam his body. He was very... feminine, that's for sure. Kind of adorable, actually. He would definitely-no! Wait a minute, Canada? He'd heard that name before...

"You're America's brother, aren't you?" Romano realized, finally letting go of the smaller man as he nodded furiously.

"Y-yeah... You're Romano, correct?" Canada's soft voice replied, wide eyes still staring up at him. Those eyes could make a man kill... They were down right fucking adorable.

"Yeah. Sorry for the hold-up, thought you were an intruder," Romano replied, stepping back while still watching the young man pick up his polar bear and suitcase. "You alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine." Canada didn't mention how where the man's hands were would probably be deep purple by the next day, but it didn't matter really. This man was very... pleasing to the eyes.

Romano decided that enough was enough.

"So, would you like to grab a cup of coffee?"

"Sure!"

* * *

It had been years since that fateful day, and Romano and Matthew were the best of friends. Matthew was shy and quiet, and Romano was boastful and loud, but even though they were total opposites, they seemed to have fallen for each other.

Of course, neither of them told the other.

Romano protected Matthew, made sure he was heard, and made sure that damn Russia didn't sit on him. In fact, he got Russia to apologize to poor Matthew for all the times he sat on him. Matthew and Ivan were good friends now, too, but not as good as friends as Matthew and Romano.

Today, Ivan and Matthew were sitting in a park, watching the birds. Matthew threw some bread crumbs to them as the two friends talked about this and that, until Russia finally came to a topic that was enough to really intrigue Matthew.

"So, vhen you going to tell VRomano?"

Matthew paused in his bird feeding. "Tell him about what?"

Ivan rolled his eyes, "You know vhat. Tell him that you like him. More than friend."

Matthew averted his eyes, and stared at the ground. How did Ivan know? "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Matvey, if you don't tell, I vill."

Matthew's eyes widened. "No, no, no, I'll do it."

Ivan smiled happily, happy that his friend will be happier. "Good. I am happy for you."

Matthew rolled his eyes. "Sometimes, I really don't know how to deal with you, Ivan."

Ivan simply laughed.

* * *

Matthew hesitated at Romano's door. How was he going to say this? Was it just, "I like you," or, "I love you," he just didn't know how to deal with this. Oh, he was _so_ unprepared, what would Romano say, what if he turned him down?

Matthew faulted. What if Romano didn't like him like that? Oh, no... He should just go home. He should just go home, right now, get into bed, go to sleep, and deal with all this-

"Matthew, are you ready to come in yet?" Romano's voice spoke out. Matthew looked up to see Romano leaning in the doorway, and he really began to panic.

"S-Sure!" Matthew stuttered. Romano raised an eyebrow. Matthew didn't ever stutter around him anymore... He ushered the smaller man in and set down a cup of tea with syrup in it before him. He crossed his arms, standing above him as Matthew sat down.

As Matthew took the first sip, trying to not notice Romano, Romano spoke, "Spill it."

He set down his cup.

"W-what do you mean?"

"I know you have something to say to me, so say it."

Matthew began to fidget. What was he supposed to say?

Romano sighed, and sat down beside the smaller man. Whatever it was, it couldn't be that bad, right?

"Come on, spill it."

"I like you!"

Romano's eyes grew wide.

"What?"

Canada sighed.

"I said... I said I like you... Like more than a friend."

Romano sat there, dumbfounded. After a sudden moment of clarity, he smiled.

"Yeah, I like you, too, Mattie. I like you, too."

* * *

**Thanks for reading; review if you liked it!**


End file.
